


Their Own Movie

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a long standing tradition of Friday night movie sleepovers. This tradition is what helped the two realize their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 35





	Their Own Movie

There was one tradition that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had kept alive from their childhood. Their Friday night movie sleepovers. The first one was after their first week of playing volleyball together when Oikawa’s parents let them rent a movie and order a pizza. When they got back to the Oikawa household, a copy of Alien and a large pizza in hand, the two settled in for a night that would lead to their favorite part of the week. 

Within the first five-minutes of the movie, Oikawa was crying. He saw a movie titled after his favorite thing, but he was not expecting it to be this scary. Eventually Oikawa cuddled into Iwaizumi’s side to sob into his shoulder. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault he was scared, He wasn’t expecting a movie about aliens to be so scary. While Oikawa was sobbing he eventually fell asleep. He didn’t even notice when Iwaizumi put his arms around him and started stroking his hair. 

The two continued this tradition of Oikawa falling asleep in Iwaizumi’s arm. It was after their loss to Karasuno at the spring tournament, the two had an impromptu movie night. As Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa’s hair, he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his best friend by his side.

The two ran into their first hardship when Oikawa was in Brazil playing volleyball. The time difference was one of the issues they ran into, but that wasn’t it. Iwaizumi was busy studying to become a doctor so he couldn’t easily make time to video chat with his best friend. They eventually realized that they needed to have these days more than just on Friday. One week, the two video called and put on Godzilla since Iwaizumi had a rough exam week. Oikawa started to fall asleep during the opening scene, and all Iwaizumi could do was chuckle at the sight of the man he loved falling asleep. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he heard it right, but when the movie ended he heard Iwaizumi say he loves him.

Oikawa finally came back to Japan and without missing a beat moved in with Iwaizumi in his two bedroom apartment two blocks from the hospital where he was doing his residency. The two spend their first Friday night watching a movie that was out of both of their comfort zones, The Proposal. The two fell asleep and eventually embraced each other while unconcious. Oikawa woke up to the feeling of his hair brushing against Iwaizumi’s lips. This was the moment that he knew he was in love with his best friend.

Oikawa wasn’t sure what to do with these feelings. Being gay and being a world renowned volleyball player wasn’t exactly accepted especially in Japan. He knew that he loved Iwaizumi, but he also knew he couldn’t put him through the pain they would experience as a couple.

After Oikawa won gold with Team Japan at the Tokyo Olympics, he and Iwaizumi had another movie night. Only this one was different. Oikawa didn’t care anymore. He knew that he was at the top of the world, he just wanted his Iwa-chan by his side. That was the night Oikawa officially asked Iwaizumi to be his boyfriend. The kiss they shared was filled with tears, but it is one of Oikawa’s favorite memories. They started the movie with Oikawa in between Iwaizumi’s legs. Anytime Oikawa wanted attention he would squeeze Iwaizumi’s arm, and Iwaizumi would pepper his neck with kisses. 

Oikawa decided one night that he wanted to watch a scary movie with Iwaizumi. This brought up all of the memories of their first ever movie night together, and Oikawa started to cry about how far their relationship has progressed. Iwaizumi took the opportunity to make Oikawa cry even more by asking him to spend the rest of his life with him as his husband. As if he knew exactly what Iwaizumi wanted, Oikawa started to bawl harder than he ever thought was possible. 

Two years after that night the two spent the night watching a Godzilla movie with their own little Godzilla, Hibiki. Hibiki made a grossed-out face when Oikawa leaned over to kiss Iwaizumi. This was their life, their family. It was everything they could have ever wanted. They were excited for the movie nights they were going to spend together for the rest of their lives with their amazing son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come chat with me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)!


End file.
